


Hair Tie

by sweetrosei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi loves having his hair played with and Seijuro is happy to indulge him, especially as it gives him time to experiment too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Tie

“Atsushi…” Seijuro spoke softly, trying to gently snap Atsushi out of his daze. They were on Atsushi’s bed, with Atsushi’s head on Seijuro’s lap and his hands in the soft purple hair. Atsushi had a tendency to go into a daze when Seijuro played with his hair; sometimes he even fell asleep. “Are you growing your hair?”

Seijuro had noticed that it was longer than usual and well past the length where Atsushi would normally get it cut. Long hair had always suited him and Seijuro couldn't imagine him with short hair. The shortest he'd seen it was back in Teiko and even then it would still be considered long.

"Mmm, parents can't make me cut it while I'm at Yosen." Atsushi popped a hi-chew into his mouth before adding, "And coach doesn't care as long as it’s not in my way when I play."

Seijuro smiled as he listened to Atsushi’s reasoning. He couldn’t help thinking about how good Atsushi would look with it tied up. He’d heard Atsushi had tied it up at the Winter Cup but Seijuro had been too preoccupied with other things to watch back then. He regretted how little attention he had given his friends during that time. Forcing his thoughts away from negativity, he turned his focus back to the cuddly man on his lap. "Can I tie it up for you now? I'd like to see how it looks."

Atsushi made an affirmative noise but didn't move to sit up until Seijuro started poking his shoulders. He finally sat up with a whine, but quickly quieted when Seijuro returned his fingers to his hair. He brushed his fingers through it a few times, enjoying the feel of it, before asking for a hair tie. Atsushi pulled one off his wrist and handed it to Seijuro, who promptly put it around his own wrist.

Seijuro stroked Atsushi's hair back and started forming a ponytail, holding it in place with one hand. If he leant to the side, he could see Atsushi's face in the free standing mirror opposite, so he could appreciate how it looked from the front too. Even though the ponytail was rough and messy, he looked _so_ good. 

Seijuro started smoothing out the bumps by gently running his fingers through those parts. Atsushi hummed happily as he did so, enjoying that feeling too. Once it was fairly smooth, but not so much that it looked thoroughly slicked back, Seijuro secured it with the tie. Atsushi looked a wonderful combination of handsome and adorable.

Seijuro flicked the ponytail slightly, watching it swing. "Have you ever considered braiding it? Or dyeing it? Reo complains about his not being long enough to braid sometimes."

"I like the colour and braiding it sounds hard." Atsushi replied, opening his eyes to look in the mirror at himself and at Seijuro behind him before closing them again.

"I don’t think it's too hard. It's just making sure you do it in the right order. There must be tutorials." Seijuro replied. 

"Do you want to braid it?" Atsushi asked, guessing Seijuro’s intention. He was quite happy to let him do it if it meant he played with his hair more.

"If you don't mind. I think it would look good." Seijuro replied, already searching the internet on his phone for easy tutorials. He found one for a French Braid that looked like it would be good for keeping the hair out of his face.

"You can do it." Atsushi replied.

"Thank you. May I use your hairbrush?" Seijuro gestured towards it on the desk by the mirror. Atsushi leant over, refusing to get off the bed, and grabbed it to pass behind him. Once he had it, Seijuro started brushing through Atsushi’s soft hair.

He brushed it all out before picking the first three sections. As he braided the hair, he made sure to be careful enough to get it right, while also playing with it and stroking it enough to keep Atsushi happy. He ended up with a fairly decent braid that he was proud of, especially as it was his first time doing it. 

Atsushi, on the other hand, grumbled quietly as he looked in the mirror. 

"You don't like it?" Seijuro asked, his voice soft as he hoped to avoid sounding disapproving. Sometimes Atsushi still worried that Seijuro would get angry if he didn’t agree with him on everything. Seijuro was keen to dispel that idea, even though he did prefer it when Atsushi agreed.

"I look weird.” Atsushi pouted, which only looked cute in Seijuro’s eyes.

"That's just because it's new to you. I think it looks nice. I can take out though." Seijuro offered.

"Will you be mad if I don't like it?" Atsushi asked, looking even more adorable with slightly wide eyes as he did so. Seijuro wasn’t surprised by the question but was a little disappointed – it hurt to be reminded that he’d scared Atsushi so much after things broke down in Teiko.

"Not at all." Seijuro replied softly, focusing instead on how adorable Atsushi looked. "I'm satisfied that I got to try it. It's your hair and your choice." 

"Mmm, can Aka-chin play with it like before instead?" He could easily hear the hope in Atsushi's voice.

Seijuro smiled, pulling out the hair tie and loosening the braids as much as he could before Atsushi's head was back in his lap. That was enough experimentation for today; it was time to get back to their favourite comfort. Seijuro ran his fingers gently through Atsushi's hair, enjoying the way Atsushi relaxed against him and looked like he would start purring at any moment.

As he played with Atsushi’s hair, Seijuro wondered if he could talk him into trying a bun next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated - I love hearing people's opinions!


End file.
